


Looking Sharp

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Dreaming of a Home [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A hint of smut at the end, Artist!Andy, By which I mean the mod!au I have that I haven't uploaded completely yet, Clothes-swap, Fluff, M/M, Re-upload, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is late for a dinner date with Andy. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Modern!AU that I'm re-uploading out of sync. I'll start reordering them into a group on AO3 soon. Enjoy x

_Andy: Yeah, my publisher really liked it :)_

_Thomas: Im so glad! :) I knew they would_

_Andy: I miss you x_

_Thomas: I miss you too_

_Andy: I’ve been cooped up in the studio for ages I havent seen you in like forever_

_Thomas: Not forever I sometimes came by with lunch x i don’t mind if it means you get to meet your deadline I missed you but I’m proud of you x you really pushed yourself hard for this one_

_Andy: Yeah but I havent got to see you as much as I wanted_

_Thomas: Well you’ve got the work done now right?_

_Andy: Yeah I have x dinner? xxx we could go out and celebrate x_

_Thomas: That sounds great x_

_Andy: Tonight? x_

_Thomas: Yeah. come round my house at about seven if you want x we can go to that one in town that you like xx_

_Andy: Sounds great xx see you soon x_

_Thomas: See you tonight x_

~*~

Thomas grunted in frustration as he packed his equipment up as quickly as he could, heading up the stairs to his flat two at a time.

It was 6:50 PM.

The clockmaker had lost track of the time as he struggled with his commission’s deadline - he’d probably have got it done by now if he hadn’t spent so much time at Andy’s studio or helping Daisy settle into her new flat, but life sometimes got in the way. Ever since he’d met Andy, Thomas guessed he’d come out of his shell a little. But more of a social life meant less focus on his business, leading to moments of panic like this.

And now he was dishevelled and frantic in leu of a dinner date with his boyfriend.

They’d been dating for a little while now, but Andy had never really seen Thomas in anything but button down shirts and shiny shoes, slicked-back hair and a clean-shaven face. Even in the mornings when they stayed over at each others’ places, Thomas had tried to maintain an air of composure.

But just then he was in nothing but a checked shirt and baggy, ripped jeans - there was no point dressing for the workshop. And it got hot in the workshop when summer rolled around, so he’d worn the shirt that didn’t button up properly anymore to finish his commissions. It didn't matter when he was alone, but he felt self-conscious now he had a boyfriend again, even if there was no real need to be. He ripped his glasses from his face as he strode over to his aqua-tiled bathroom, nearly groaning in frustration when he realised just how bad his stubble had got over the past week without Andy. He ran his fingers through his fringe, which was now flopping across his forehead.

There were only a few minutes left. Thomas debated over giving himself a quick shave, but didn’t trust himself to do a satisfactory or a safe job in such a short amount of time.

For once, he hoped Andy would be late.

Thomas had managed to drag a toothbrush across his mouth and splash some cologne on when the doorbell rang. The clockmaker sighed in defeat.

It had been bound to happen sometime. He just couldn’t help but feel old and haggard dressed like this when he was meant to be going out. Andy looked good no matter what, and was well-suited a more casual look. Thomas couldn’t really say the same thing for himself at that present moment. _Christ. I probably look like I'm going through my mid-life crisis._

There was a gentle knock at the door, and Thomas sighed again, not wanting to forget his manners and keep his boyfriend waiting any longer. He walked out of the bathroom and into the hall, still nervously running his fingers through his messy hair.

He steeled himself and finally opened the door.

…Thomas did a double-take as he took in the sight of Andy.

Andy in a _suit_.

Andy still fixing his tie just-so with his hair combed perfectly and his crisp shirt fitting so goddamn well and _oh lord, he’d made an effort_. Thomas felt heat rise to his face, heat from desire but also embarrassment. He probably looked like a mess in comparison to Andy.

And it seemed that Andy had clocked it, eyes widening slightly as his eyes roamed every inch of Thomas, finally settling on the clockmaker’s face. ‘Hi,’ the younger man said softly, surprise clear in his voice.

Thomas smiled shyly despite his internal agonising, glad to hear Andy’s voice. ‘Hi,’ the clockmaker replied, standing aside to let Andy in.

Andy nodded, smiling back when he stepped inside his boyfriend’s apartment. ’…I’ve missed you!’ he said, pulling Thomas into a sweet hug.

‘Missed you too,’ Thomas said, hugging Andy back. ‘I’m so happy for you… You’re getting better and better with it every day. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw your final drafts!'

Andy flushed and smiled shyly. 'Thank-you... I was pretty pleased with them as well.'

You’re going to go so far.’

‘You would say that, you’re my boyfriend…!’ Andy said, laughing as he pulled back, eyes appraising Thomas once again.

‘You know it’s true,’ Thomas said back, trying not to blush under Andy’s surprisingly intense gaze. ‘And… You look good,’ Thomas blurted out before he could drop himself.

Now it was Andy’s turn to blush. The younger man smiled and ducked his head with his hands in his pockets. ‘Ah, thank-you. I just thought, y'know, since we’re celebrating things…’

'I was just about to change when you got here,’ Thomas said quickly. 'I’ve had a lot of work on, I’ve been in and out of the workshop all day and I know I look a right state, but I promise, I’ll be dressed and ready to go in ten minutes-’ All the other things that Thomas had wanted to say floated away from his memory as Andy stepped closer to him, the younger man putting his hands on Thomas’ denim-clad hips. Those soft hands felt firmer than usual.

Thomas found that he quite liked it.

'Thomas,’ Andy uttered with a tenderness that contrasted with the rather strong grip the younger man had on Thomas’ hips. 'You should’ve told me you had work on. We didn’t have to do this tonight… I’m not the only one with a career. Are you alright? Are you eating properly? Are you sleeping-?’

’-Andy, I’m fine,’ Thomas assured his boyfriend. 'Don't give me that look...!' Andy smiled at that, though there was still some lingering worry there in his eyes, so Thomas continued. 'I don’t go about things so recklessly anymore, remember? I know I’ve got to take care of myself. It’s just been a little stressful, but I’m all finished with the latest projects. All I did was lose track of the time.’

'As long as you’re sure… But we still didn’t have to go out tonight.’ Andy turned his full gaze on Thomas and Thomas felt his own breath catch in his throat. 'You look so comfortable like this…’ Andy continued.

'Hmph. I like to make an effort, I don’t feel right dressed like this… I-I haven’t even shaved,’ Thomas said, scratching his stubble thoughtfully. He saw something in Andy’s expression noticeably shift when he did so.

'Well, I feel a little weird in a suit for once,’ Andy said, leaning in a little closer, their foreheads not-quite-touching. Thomas leaned eagerly in as Andy pulled him into another embrace, though this one was sultry rather than sweet.

'You look… Good. Really, really good,’ Thomas praised, fighting to keep his expression neutral. 'I like it on you.’

'I-I like plaid on you.’

Thomas laughed. 'I like plaid _off_ me, it’s never bloody suited me.’

’-That could be arranged.’

There was a pregnant pause as Thomas tried to contain his amusement, watching on as his boyfriend turned beet-red. ’…I don’t even… I don’t even know where that came from,’ Andy murmured in shock, which was all it took for Thomas to burst out laughing again, Andy joining him after a few seconds.

'Seriously, you like this?’ Thomas said, gesturing to his casual attire.

'W-Well, yeah,’ Andy replied, still a bit pink in the face. 'I mean… No-one really sees you like this unless they’re close to you. And… It’s…’ Andy smiled and shook his head, putting his hands either side of Thomas’ face. 'I love you like this.’

Thomas didn’t have much chance to process what was being said to him before the two of them were kissing - kissing urgently, soft movements turning into rougher ones, passion burning slow and deep behind their lips as it paved the way for more.

And then there were wandering hands as their hearts thrummed and hastened, and Thomas could finally run his hands through those curls, and across the seams on that wonderful suit jacket, dipping inside to feel the inexplicable perfection of a smooth shirt against Andrew Parker’s abs.

Andy had already gotten Thomas’ flimsy shirt off by this point. It lay crumpled on the floor, reminiscent of the leather jacket across Thomas’ chair on that very first night, that very first wonderful night Thomas had spent with Andy. Thomas’ breath caught in his throat again as he felt Andy’s fingertips brush across his bare skin, and suddenly it didn’t matter so much to the clockmaker how well he was dressed.

Thomas finally got his hands on those wonderful hips, and he squeezed and explored Andy’s waist as if it was the first time all over again. His mouth clashed against Andy’s over and over again. Kiss-bruised lips and stubble made Thomas feel infinitely better about the state he’d been in when he’d answered the door.

Thomas felt Andy’s hands go down, _down_ until they’d reached rough denim - which was marvellous news if Andy’s breathy noises were anything to go by - and were slipping inside Thomas’ boxers. Thomas moaned into Andy’s mouth, too lost in it all to be ashamed of his volume, back softly thudding against the wall. Andy seemed hell-bent on ruining Thomas’ only pair of jeans. The clockmaker felt the sudden urge to buy more.

They never did make it to the dinner date.


End file.
